Rock Takes Over Mineral Town
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After his failed attempt to become a villain in ForgetMeNot Valley, Rock visits Mineral Town with a plan to make it his first steppingstone to infamy. There, Rock challenges what some consider Evil Incarnate to decide who is the greater evil.
1. Pilot Prologue

An eeriee wind blew through the Mineral Town one Fall day.

Standing dramatically at the entrance by Mineral Beach was infamous blonde pretty boy Rock in his usual ensemble of white vest and pants with a light blue shirt. In his chocolate brown eyes glinted wild ambition.

"Alright, my last attempt at Harvest Moon Villainy utterly failed, but now I know mistake from before. I need a whole new crowd of people who don't recognize me as some goofy supporting character if I am to instill proper fear! Unfortunately for little old Mineral Town, it's going to be my first hit on my way to Supreme Villainy!" Rock boasted, while conveniently forgetting the conclusion he reached in his last attempt to be the antagonist of a story.

Or did he?

"Yeah, yeah, I still remember that I told Link and Lumina that I'd be off to compete in that "Mark of the Century" Dancing Tournament, but the stupid thing doesn't start until Months Later, and in Osaka, Japan of all places!!! Oh well, I guess this just means bonus points in my evil-meter since I practically lied to my friends… even if it was by mistake." Rock said to himself.

He then looked at the sign that said "Welcome To Mineral Town!", with a cardboard cutout of a cheerful Mayor Thomas, whom he vanquished at his hometown for usurping the role of ultimate antagonist from his last adventure.

"Hmph. Stupid Mayor. At least I utterly destroyed your tomato-ey form in our last and final encounter." Rock sneered.

His eyes then stared off in the direction of the Poultry Farm.

"It's actually convenient that I managed to stop here. Mineral Town's said to house what many consider the most evil being alive, but the Rock's here to prove them wrong." Rock grinned with a blue flame illuminating his right fist.

Rock chuckled in sadistic amusement as he thought through his latest evil plan.

"Just you wait, Mineral Town. You'll be the first of many to fear the almighty name of Rock Enrole!" He proclaimed before running through the town.


	2. Danger! Rock Strikes!

_Author's Notes: The "Repuken" and "Deadly Rave" techniques are technically properties of SNK Playmore, I think You probably don't know what the fruit I'm talking about, but I'm okay by that. Yay, Fighting Games!!!_

Meanwhile, at Mineral Town's poultry farm, two siblings were boiling a typical argument while their mother stood by in regret.

"I said it over a thousand times, that Kai is nothing but a troublemaker out to get you! Besides, what other reason would he be so smooth around you? There just must be something wrong with him!" Cried Rick, the dirty blonde, nerdy-looking glasses-wearing brother.

"And I'm telling you! You're being mean to me and Kai! He's a nice guy and you're just acting pigheaded! And besides, what would "problems" have anything to do with being one of my best friends? Are you just trying to make fun of me again?" Argued Popuri, the childish sister with fluffy pink hair.

"Well, no. But honestly, that guy has to be some sort of pedophile to like you. I bet he flirts with a bunch of childish girls younger than him through the different seasons. That HAS to be it!" Rick concluded.

Popuri let out a ferocious scream.

"I'M TELLING YOU, QUIT CALLING ME CHILDISH!!!" Popuri whined.

"Your current attitude doesn't help, you know." Rick refuted. "Anyway, I never considered it before, but because of your childish nature, I'll have to keep you from falling in the hands of all those pedophiles in the outside world! And that only means I'll have to keep a stricter eye on you! I know that man Jeff already has a wife and child, but I've SEEN how he looks at you and Elli. Who knows if Duke will fall prey to pedophilification." He voiced aloud.

" "Pedophilification" Isn't even a word!" Popuri pointed out.

"Well, it should be! The United States Government has made up a bunch of jargon describing the issues it has faced over the years! "Pedophilification" Should be a NEW term everyone should grow accustomed to!" Rick proclaimed, as if demanding the whole world to follow through with his proposition.

"No! It's a stupid word! Besides, your other big words confuse me enough as it is!" Popuri argued.

"Hey! At least those words are in the dictionary! I'll simply have to make "Pedophilification" a household name!" Rick yelled back.

Their passive mother, the equally pink-haired yet significantly matured Lillia sighed.

"Their arguments always seem to jump off in different tangents on the day Kai leaves. I don't know if this is their way forgetting about him, but it doesn't exactly help that they find a way to put him back in…" he thought to himself.

Somehow, the argument between Rick and Popuri got stuck on "Pedrophilification" with a bunch of nonsensical points thrown in for good measure to sustain it. The monotony seemed to last forever until…

"Why would Kai have to be part of the definition of "pedophilification"? You're just being a big jerk!" Popuri said while sticking her tongue out at her ornery brother.

"Since it's my word, Webster will HAVE to abide my definition! Therefore, Kai whats-his-last-name shall be officially deemed as a synonym for that term!" Rick yelled. "And no, if you ever have any crazy thoughts, I will make sure you NEVER try to abandon this household just to run off with the master of pedophilification!"

"Ugh! Quit being a jerk with made up big words!" Popuri shouted.

"Uh… Rick, Popuri. Please, sto---"

"Oh ho! Already going to work with your patented evil by torturing your sister with threats and big vocabulary, eh? Perfect. I need you at your best if I am to claim evil supremacy!" A voice called from outside.

Lillia, Rick, and Popuri turned their heads simultaneously to see a very eager Rock.

"Umm… hello, good stranger. And Welcome to the Poultry Farm." Lillia greeted in a polite voice.

"Wait a minute… "Patented evil"? Who are you talking about?" Rick cried dubiously.

Rock chuckled in sinister amusement.

"No need to treat me so humbly_, Rick_. I've heard of your many sinister exploits and I've come take you down a notch. Don't you think the title of "King of Evil"

Belongs to some one that's more… pretty?" Rock bragged.

Everyone in the Poultry farm was left with blank stares.

"WHAT?!" Rick cried.

A hesitant Popuri was the first to speak up.

"Uh… I'm not sure about "King of Evil". "King of Jerks" sounds more accurate, but---"

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Rick shouted. "I don't know where this "King of Evil" nonsense comes from! I bet he's just another crazy pretty boy out to have a fun time with all the girls, isn't he?"

Rock applauded Rick's outburst. "Great, great! Being a caustic big brother to her adorable younger sister! You will be a worthy challenge!"

Rick immediately stopped his griping towards his sister and put up a more furious front with Mineral Town's supposed usurper.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He demanded to know.

Rock himself. "I've heard all of the exploits of "Rick, the King of Evil" who resides in Mineral Town who brings strife and pain to all the land. They've claimed he is a sick, twisted, incestuous individual who drives away Oceanic pretty boys. His archenemy is said to be none other than the legendary local farmer, a self-proclaimed ally of justice cute girls everywhere, and though he has yet to triumph over said farmer, has left a significant trail of destruction in his wake over their many struggles." He explained. "Surely, if I am to defeat the man who inspired these legends, the world will be forced to recognize me as the Supreme Master of Evil!"

Popuri and Lillia were on the verge of cracking up while Rick was beside himself with disbelief.

"… I can't believe all those insane rumors antagonizing me spread so far as to accumulate into that big mess." Rick groaned.

Rock pointed a dramatic finger at his proclaimed rival.

"That's right! All those legends that contribute to your infamy… do you know just how many fangirls you've accumulated because of your dominance over the dark side?! That isn't right! I should be the one with all those fangirls! I should be the one recognized for his bad boy infamy! Not you, not some petty thief with silver hair and purple pants, and especially not some dark-skinned gambler with a crazy voice! The honor rightfully belongs to ME!" Rock ranted.

"Fan Girls? What are you talking about? I don't have any fan girls, especially ones who like me for being "evil". Where did you get these ideas?" Rick replied in deep confusion.

""What about that hot "Karen" chick everyone's been talking about? How is it that YOU of all people are a chief love interest to what many consider the hottest girl in existence? Only someone with truly evil prowess could hold that sort of influence over her while being obscenely nerdy!" Rock protested.

"H-hey! Karen and I are just really good friends! I don't really mind so much that she's with Sack! And could you quit calling me "nerdy" and associating it with evil already? It's just plain wrong." Rick argued back.

"Don't listen to that conniving creep! He's as evil as they come!" A dramatic voice cried aloud.

"Oh, my. It looks like one of our regular customers has arrived." Lillia said pleasantly as she clasped both her hands.

Everyone turned towards the door yet again to see a young man wearing green overalls, and backwards green cap. He had messy light blonde hair, and big, green puppy dog eyes expressing undeniable fury.

Rock smirked at the new arrival with pleasure.

"I see… so this is the legendary farmer, and my future archenemy, Sack Belmont." Rock commented. "Truly a worthy hero…"

"That's right!" Sack announced with a fist clenched. "And you. Don't lie! I know you've been conspiring to take my beloved Karen from me since the moment I laid eyes on you! And you're always mean to Popuri for one reason or another! You're the biggest asshole ever, which means you are EVIL!!!"

Rick sighed. "Sack… aside from the obvious, I don't really understand what it is you have against me. Popuri is just a whiny brat, anyway, and---"

"Now with your ingenious plot to seduce Karen out in the open, it'll be up to ME to undermine your power and usurp that ambition for myself!" Rock proclaimed in a dastardly tone.

"Uh… actually, you can't go after Karen right now…" Sack sighed.

"WHAT? Don't make me laugh! I'm evil, so I can do as I please!" Rock bragged.

"No… what I mean is, even if you WANTED to steal Karen from me, and you know I'd stop you from doing so, she isn't… HERE right now. She's off visiting a childhood friend of hers in Neo Wystern. I think he's a Craftknight or something." Sack explained.

"Oh, well, that sucks. I really wanted to win this chick over and show off my incredible evil powers." Rock groaned.

"Ha! Then I would have to own you with the forces of Righteousness for even CONSIDERING trying to take Karen from me!" Sack boasted.

"Hmm… you speak much like an old friend of mine, except crasser. Interesting. Alright, as soon as I wipe the floor with the World's Greatest Evil, you're next." Rock smirked.

"Okay then, you're on!" Sack cried with a grudging respect.

Rick sighed. "No one's listening to me… are they?"

"There, There, Rick. I'm sure all of these misunderstandings will clear themselves up eventually." Lillia voiced in a consoling voice.

"Right… thanks Mom." Rick replied back reluctantly.

"So, then! How about I prove my supremacy by showing off my evil powers first?" Rock proposed.

"Listen! I'm not---"

"I can control people's minds." Rock interrupted.

Rick stopped himself and glared at him in disbelief. Again.

Everybody else joined in the staring on his proposition.

"Oh, come on! That's ridiculous! Even more so than when Sack accused me of trying to invent a Brainwashing Helmet for Karen the other day…" Rick scoffed.

"No, really. I can use it on her if you want proof." Rock said casually as she pointed to Popuri, who panicked as soon as she was unwillingly volunteered.

"Go ahead and try, crazy boy. You'll probably just scare her half to death in your exaggerated attempt to do so." Rick replied.

Rock shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

He then started concentrating his thoughts.

"No! Stop! Wait! Rick, you jerk! I---"

A mere moment later, the formerly peppy Popuri was reduced to staring vacantly in the air.

Rick scoffed again. "So what? That drooling state of hers isn't all that impressive. My little sister probably got tired from one of her usual sugar rushes or something!"

Rock stared at the glasses man strangely. "Okay, so then… what WOULD convince you that I have total control of her mind, wise guy?"

"Heh. Well, Popuri happens to be one of the most childish and immature girls around! If she was running around all intellectual and aloof, she'd HAVE to be brainwashed!" Rick replied.

"Oh, alright. I think I can do that for you." Rock replied. He then thought of the most worldly aloof person he knew, and applied it to the pink-haired girl's mind while leaving sufficient control over her mind.

Popuri's limbs changed from loose and limp to stiff and upstanding, and her vacant gaze turned into a cool, narrow stare.

"So… what is it you want?" Popuri said in a vaguely emotional tone.

"Okay… so this is what it would be like if Nami was my obedient servant. Kinda creepy, actually, but I'll have to keep the pink-haired girl this way if they're going to believe."

"Popuri?" Sack said with a stunned look on his face.

"I don't know… she just sounds like she's in a bad mood. We did just have a fight after all." Rick said skeptically.

"I see. Very well, Master." Popuri said coolly while walking to a back room.

"Wha-wait a minute! What's going on?!" Rick exclaimed.

A few minutes later, as everyone stared towards Popuri's direction in confusion, the pink-haired girl came back with five eggs and proceeded to juggle them effortlessly.

Everyone applauded her little feet while Rock stood by proudly, and Rick just glared in more disbelief.

"… but, Popuri never juggled anything in her life." Rick uttered disbelief.

"I know! It's incredible! Good job, Popuri!" Lillia cried while praising her daughter.

"See, I can even bless my subjects with talents of my choosing to amuse myself." Rock bragged.

"Okay, so you can control people's minds. But like I said, I'm not evil! This stupid contest of evil supremacy is pointless!" Rick complained.

"LIES! YOUR EVIL CORE EMINATES ALL THINGS BAD AND WRONG IN THIS WORLD!" Sack proclaimed!

"Sack! Lay off!" Rick yelled back.

"Villainous Asshole!" Sack replied.

While Sack and Rick continued yelling at each other, Popuri stood by in military fashion with her juggling eggs clutched closely to her chest. As time passed, Rock decided to meet up with his new minion.

"So, uh… Popuri, is it? How long exactly do these guys go at it without turning all violent, anyway?" Rock asked.

"Approximately Twenty Minutes; however, their little disputes seem to pale in comparison to the lengthily arguments that occur between my brother and myself." Popuri replied in an analytical voice.

"Interesting. Well then, I'm curious. Do you have any cooking specialties?" Rock asked out of the blue.

"Anything that involves eggs. And Chocolate cake." Popuri replied coolly. Although a slight pinkness in her cheeks contradicted her relative lack of emotion as she said the later.

"Chocolate cake, huh? Cool! Okay then, after Rick and I finally go at it, how about you bake everyone a Chocolate Cake in honor of my first step towards Evil World Domination? I mean, sure I'm supposed to be this ruthless badass and all, but it doesn't mean I can't be generous." Rock explained.

Popuri gave a simple nod. "Understood."

She then walked patiently to the side , which somehow got Rick's attention.

"Hold on! Popuri, are you really so far gone as to obediently perform every desire of that pretty boy?" Rick shouted.

"Of course. He is my master." Popuri replied in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Besides, I look forward to the moment he thrashes you into utter oblivion." She finished while effortlessly retaining her emotionless state.

The shocked Rick and Sack turned and faced Rock in amazement.

"… Did you just make my sister say that?" Rick inquired.

"Don't look at me! I think that was maybe a Freudian slip or whatever. I don't know my psychology terms. Whatever it was, her subconscious somehow slipped through the cracks to say that despite my hold!" Rock assured them.

Rick shook violently and gave the mind-controlled Popuri a momentary death glare before looking back at Rock.

"Alright, pal! I don't know what exactly you just pulled off, but for the hundredth time, I am NOT going to go through with this ridiculous evil du---"

"How about we compete by seeing who comes up with the more sinister plan to take over this town? Rock blurted out.

"… NO! Are you even listening to me? I said---"

"Okay, fine. If you're not going to do this by villainous prowess, then the only we can settle this with sheer power! I don't mind settling this with a fight at all!" Rock concluded.

"WHAT?!" Rick exclaimed.

Sack nodded. "Yes… no doubt that devilish chicken farmer has some devious tricks up his sleeves! This is a perfect way to gauge his true strength." He uttered loud.

"What are you talking about?! Sack, we've never EVEN gone as far as fight hand to hand before!" Rick cried.

"Well, we should have done so long ago! A decisive duel would have settled our eternal rivalry once and for all!" Sack cried back.

"Too bad. Because his hide is mine to fry!" Rock interjected.

"You're…. not REALLY going to do this, are you?" Rick said to Rock.

"Oh, I get it! So you're so confident in your abilities that you see me as unworthy? Very well! I'm not holding back!" Rock announced.

"Wait just a---"

"You know, now that I think of it, despite your nerdy ways, we actually have quite a bit in common…" Rock said aloud.

Rick shot him a very dubious glance.

"Like what?" He asked in agitation.

"Well, we both have blonde hair, we're both clearly evil, and we both have a Farmer of Justice we dream of taking down. Of course, what struck me as the most interesting similarity is our name. I mean, the only difference is one vowel." He pointed out.

"And that point of that little speech is what, exactly?" Rick demanded.

"This duel between evil forces was destined from the start! I have no doubt in my mind we were meant to meet in such a contest of power!" Rock concluded.

"For crying out loud---"

"En guarde!" Rock cried as he got into a fighting position.

He then gathered blue-colored chi in his right hand.

"Feel the fury of the wind! Repuken!" Rock shouted.

The malevolent party master then swung his right hand in an upward arc, sending a deadly blue gale right towards Rick.

Despite the popular myths depicting the "almighty" nerd, Rick just could not dodge effectively, and this was a moment where his life depended it on.

"YOW!!!" Rick cried in pain as the gale crashed right into him.

Rock looked rather impressed by his opponent's lack of countering. "Ha! Still not ready to take me seriously? Fine then! Let's see how long you can last with my technique! Repuken!"

"OW!"

"Repuken!"

"Yeowch!"

"Repuken!"

"Ugh!"

"Repuken!"

"Oof!"

"Repuken!"

"Guh!"

As Rock continually sent gale after gale, Sack Belmont simply watched by the sidelines, totally unimpressed.

"Man that Rock guy fights like a complete n00b." The farmer groaned.

"My Master cannot help it. He's simply trying to gage his enemy right now." Mind slave Popuri pointed out.

"Really?" Sack said back. "So, I really am curious right now. Can your brother actually defend himself in any way in a fight?"

"No." Mind slave Popuri replied.

Sack went silent for a while as an amused grin formed on his face.

"Still not ready to fight me, eh? Fine then! I guess the only way to test our true evil powers is if we unleash our ultimate techniques!" Rock announced. "Well, ever since I defeated your jerkwad of a Mayor, I've developed a technique far more deadlier than what I used against him! And guess what? I did it by incorporating my "Deadly Rave" dance skills! That's right! Prepare yourself for one stylish evil beat down, Great King!"

The mentioning of the Mayor struck a chord in Lilia. "Mayor Thomas? Does that mean, that this stranger is responsible for vanquishing him?"

At the same time, Rick gave him the most dubious look he could ever muster.

"That's just ridiculous…" he uttered quietly.

"Really, now? You're going to regret underestimating the Rock!" Rock proudly cried.

As soon as Rock took his first step, Rick went into a futile defensive maneuver with both arms and one knee covering the front of his body while he shook. But despite his charge, Rock felt nothing. He then stood normally upright and stared right in front of him. Rock was gone! Rick looked around in a panic to try and find his foe, but to no avail. At last, the spectacled chicken farmer felt he was safe until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rick gulped before he turned around slowly to meet face to face with a grinning Rock.

"Ha! Deadly Rave Time!" Rock announced.

Immediately, Rock proceeded to deliver Rick the most choreographed beat down in history. Poor Rick could do nothing as he was dealt a flurry of funky fists and fancy footwork. Finally, after a mighty scissor kick, Rick was left dazed and standing in place, leaving Rock the chance to charge up one last surge of violent chi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Rock yelled when he finally released the surge in a light blue sphere right at Rick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Rick shouted as he went flying out of the Poultry Farm.

* * *

Outside of Poultry Farm, an affable brown-haired nurse in a fluffy blue dress hummed peacefully as she enjoyed her day off with an afternoon stroll. She found herself stopping when she saw one of the many chickens strutting about. The nurse's suspect ability to all things cute forced her to approach it.

"Oh! You're just such a cutie, aren't you?" The nurse squealed.

"I really wish sometimes we could offer some veterinary services on the side so I could take care of such adorable creatures too!" She beamed.

Suddenly, the limp form of Rick went whizzing by and right into the Nurse's grasp.

"…Elli?..." Rick cried weakly.

"Oh, hello Rick!" The nurse greeted pleasantly. "Are you trying to find a special way to fly?"

"N-no… Choreographed fighting… Idiotic Pretty Boy… Rock…" Rick barely got out.

"Fighting?! Oh, my… now that I think about it, you look pretty roughed up right now! Who did this to you?" Elli asked.

The weakened Rick pointed a shaky finger right at the responsible party.

"R-Rock…" Rick uttered again with a moan.

"Rock?" Elli repeated. "Say… isn't that the guy who destroyed Mayor Thomas some months ago when he visited Forget-Me-Not Valley to harass Auntie Romana for her riches?"

At this point, Rick was too unconscious from pain to respond properly.

"No way! That guy is…. Is… our savior!" Elli shouted. She then laid Rick's body down gently aside and took a few more steps towards the Poultry Farm.


	3. Curses! Rock Foiled Again?

"And that's what you get for dissing the Rock!" Rock cried in triumph as he positioned himself into a dramatic victory pose.

"EVERYONE!!! OUR SAVIOR IS AT THE POULTRY FARM!!!!" An enthusiastic voice cried from the outside.

Rock was utterly confused by this statement.

"Savior? Are they talking about you? I mean, you are the hero of this town after all." Rock said while pointing a finger at Sack.

"Ummm… no, the town likes me and everything, but I've never been called it's savior or something that great." Sack confessed. "Still, just because you happened to defeat Rick, I'm not going to let up on you for ridding the world of another evil. As a defender of justice, it is my sworn duty to defeat you!"

Rock smirked in satisfaction. "I was hoping it would come to this. Very well, let's do this!"

Immediately, Sack equipped himself with trusty Mysterile Hoe and prepared for battle while Rock eagerly went into a fighting stance.

Dramatic tension filled the air as the hero and villain stared right at each other.

"Oh, sweet! Now that I've disposed of the Greatest Evil Ever, all I have to do is dispose of this goodie-goodie Farmer and the World will finally tremble at my feet! Not only that, but just think of all the fangirls that will become my followers! Yes, all is going according to plan." Rock thought to himself.

The two were about to charge right into each other for a violent showdown until the rest of the villagers rushed into the farm, which interrupted the fight.

"Ha! So it seems word caught on quickly of my rise to power! Perfect! Quake with despair as I dispose of your great hero!" Rock announced.

Apparently, no one could hear him over the roar of the enthusiastic crowd.

"It's actually him! The one who freed us from the oppressive Mayor Thomas and gave us our freedom!" A botanist cried in delight.

"Yeah! I'm gratefully that you got rid of that evil Mayor who continually tried to kick me out of town due to my lack of expenses, oh Savior!" A pony-tailed wanderer said in deep gratitude.

"Do you know just how much Wine that Cheapass Mayor stored for himself? I doubt even that bloated pig hoarded all of that just for him to drink! He must be giving it away to some hoodlum Mafia friends of his! Good Riddance!" A middle-aged man in a purple vest grinned.

"We owe you far too much, Great Savior!" A sparkly-eyed nurse cried while clasping one of Rock's hands in her grasp.

"Wait!!! Savior? Me?! But I just got here, and I kicked Rick's ass just to prove my evil power!" Rock complained.

The crowd let out a wave of laughter.

"Oh, savior! You have quite a sense of humor!" Elli giggled. "We've heard some time ago of how you single-handedly defeated our tyrannical Mayor Thomas in a foreign land and freeing us from our oppression! For that, we all owe you a debt of gratitude!"

Elli then proceeded to hug Rock, forcing an awkward blush on the guy.

In the midst of the mirth, Rock and Sack exchanged very confused stares.

"Umm… do you understand ANY of this?" Rock cried aloud.

Sack shrugged. "Well, I heard of a Mayor Thomas, but he was long gone before I arrived here." He answered back.

Moments later, after the aspiring villain thought long and hard, Rock gulped in panic as he realized Mayor Thomas' influence on this place.

"Crap! Of Course! This is Mayor Thomas' hometown! That's why they're going crazy over me! B-but… NO! I can't be the hero! Not again! Darn it! Fan girls nowadays go for the bad guy, so THAT'S what I should be!" Rock panicked.

Somewhere outside the crowd, a curious girl with braided red hair and blue jean overalls named Ann approached aloof Mind Slave Popuri.

"Uh, hey… Popuri! Are you not feeling too well? What's with the cold shoulder? Why aren't you joining in celebrating the arrival of our savior?" she asked.

The detached mind slave gave a sigh before providing an answer. "I am awaiting further orders from my Master." She replied.

"Oh, neat. Okay. I don't know who this Master is that you're referring too, or why you've taken a sudden 180 in personality, but whatever floats your boat. I'm going to give the Savior my vote of thanks while he's here. Just tell when you feel better, okay?"

Mind Slave Popuri shot Ann a cold glance before proceeding to wait for Rock's next order.

Ann shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

The fiery-haired girl then rushed off to join the crowd.

In the midst of the chaos, Rock managed to sneak back to Popuri.

"Master?" Popuri uttered while standing attentively.

"Uh, yeah. Since we seem to be having a party here, you can go ahead and bake that chocolate cake I mentioned earlier." Rock ordered loosely.

"Understood." Mind Slave Popuri uttered obediently.

"Hold on a sec! Just one more thing before you go off!" Rock cried.

"Yes?" Mind Slave Popuri uttered.

Rock then placed his hand on the pink-haired maiden's forehead and concentrated strongly.

"Alright, listen up. In a few seconds, I'm going to release you from my control, and you'll go back to normal. You're going to remember nothing and just assume Rick had a crazy accident. But you're still going to make that chocolate cake, got it?"

Popuri's eyelids became heavy as she was delivered this mental message.

"Under…stood…" she uttered sleepily.

A moment later, Popuri awoke with her usual childish self as Rock removed his hand, although she was quite confused by her current position.

"Uh… what's going on? Did I just take a nap? And why do I have this sudden urge to bake a cake?" Popuri uttered aloud while blinking a lot.

Her eyes slowly made contact with a sorely disappointed Rock.

She then clasped her hands excitedly. "Oh, right! It's for the guest! Well then, I'm off!" she cried as she rushed towards the kitchen.

Sometime after reluctantly shaking hands and getting pictures with the Town Citizens, most of them finally left him alone in deep gratitude for blessing them with his presence. Eventually, in the proceeding silence, Rock decided he was bored enough to find a radio for some proper dancing music to get his groove on. He found a humble silver radio on top of the service counter and adjusted it to find a station with the music of his choice.

"_bbzzt! Goose Cowardbzzt!"_

Rock's eyes narrowed as he heard that name. He quickly adjusted the radio to go back on that station. It didn't take long, and soon the room was filled with moderate tempo Rave Music.

_"Wow! Look at that man go! He may be a businessman by trade, but he REALLY knows how to tear up the dance floor!" An excited female announcer cried._

"_Okay. It looks like he's getting ready to show off his Ultimate Dance move!"_

_The sound of a deep breath was heard from the radio, followed by two thudding stomps. After a long pause, an entire crowd started cheering._

_"HERE IT IS!!!" the excited announcer cried._

_"EYUH! HUH! HA! HO!! HYA!! GU!! SHA! HIIIYAAAAA!!!!"_

_"Wow! Just look at that spectacular ending! I don't know how he pulled off such amazing effects with his own energy alone, but that was just amazing! Ladies and Gentlemen, we are simply blessed to be in the presence of "Mark Of the Century" Candidate Goose Coward of Northtown, Canada! It's going to be tough to beat his newly-developed "Deadly Rave" Dance Style, but I can assure, the completion will surely---"_

Rock let out a ferocious growl after turning of the radio.

"How DARE some Canadian Businessman steal MY moves?! There's no way I'm going to allow some old-timer take what is rightfully mine!" he cried.

Sack looked shook up by Rock's proclamation while Lillia happened to be standing right by him with a sympathetic look.

"I see you… you feel distressed that a fellow hero is facing down a serious crisis, aren't you?" Lillia uttered.

"No…" Sack said with the same frustration as Rock. "Don't you remember? I have Canadian blood flowing through my veins as well… to see Rock angered by a fellow Canadian is one thing, but for a fellow man to taint our noble heritage with such blasphemy is unforgivable…"

"Oh?" Lillia said curiously.

"This "Goose Coward" of Northtown. He simply uses his status as a prominent businessman to mask his true nature as a Crime Lord. As an upholder of Justice, I've considered returning to my homeland to punish him for his crimes, but I'm too busy right now looking out for this town, and Karen." Sack explained.

"Then leave that scumbag to me." Rock cried.

"What? No way! I'm the hero, here! And brining bad guys to justice is MY job!" Sack argued. "Besides, you just want to obtain his wealth and power once you reach him, right? Well, I'm going to stop you right here!" Sack boldly proclaimed.

"No. This battle is personal." Rock answered dramatically with a clenched fist.

"That old man stole MY Dance Moves, and that's even MORE unforgivable than tainting your crazy Canadian Heritage…"

Sack stood aghast. He sensed a violent urge from his new adversary that he felt must be extinguished as soon as possible, yet he somehow understood the aspiring villain's plight.

"So then… you're not going stick around to wrest control of Mineral Town, are you?" Sack asked in a tense voice.

Rock nodded. "Apparently, Mayor Thomas' death screwed up my aspirations for Ultimate Antagonist in this town as well. Figures he was oppressing his hometown." He groaned.

"I see." Sack said back. He then turned his back. "I'm still very disgusted at your ultimate goal. You would make a great ally for the side of justice."

Rock chuckled. "Funny, an old friend of mine said the same thing to me. But that's not how I roll. As soon as I defeat that Canadian Dancer, I'm going back to my old dream of being a Main Antagonist and winning over millions of fan girls across the world."

Sack remained silent.

After another dramatic pause, Popuri proudly waltzed in with a freshly-baked Chocolate Cake.

"Okay! It's all done! Everybody dig in!" Popuri smiled.

"Sorry, my mi--- er, Popuri, but I gotta split." Rock said regretfully.

"Huh? Why? I had this inexplicable urge to bake a cake in your presence, and since you happen to be a guest here, I would think you would at least stay to enjoy some of the local food! Besides, you're the savoir who sent that meanie Mayor Thomas packing, right? I think that deserves a reward…" Popuri said.

"Just do the girl favor. She's a decent cook, unlike my girlfriend, unfortunately…" Sack added.

Rock shrugged. "…Alright, well, I did use to mooch of the people back at my town. Guess it wouldn't hurt to follow an old habit just this once." He replied as he reached for a knife at the side of the plate.

He then cut a perfect triangular shaped piece for himself and took a bite.

The aspiring villain nodded in approval. "She really can cook a mean chocolate cake." Rock grinned.

Popuri's usual smile grew brighter than usual.

"Thank you!" Popuri cried.

"No, Thank you, er… Popuri." Rock said while still trying to recall her name.

After that one bite, Rock decided to finish up his slice in one sitting. He then wiped his mouth and cleaned off the remaining crumbs from his hands.

"Great cake. Okay, NOW I'm leaving. I have myself a Goose got cook." Rock said as he headed towards the door.

Popuri stared curiously at her former Master while Rock almost left the store. Before he took his first step outside, he turned towards Sack. The two of them once again exchanged grudging stares.

"Don't take this the wrong way. Just because I've decided to leave this town for now, doesn't mean I've spared you all for good. I'm going to return badder than ever, and I'm going to seize as many hot minions as I can, and that INCLUDES your precious Karen when she gets back!" Rock proclaimed bitterly.

"…I'll be waiting and ready…" Sack said in equal bitterness.

Popuri blinked in confusion as she wasn't sure what to make of this recent exchange.

"Uh... Have a Good Day, Mr. Savior?" Popuri cried weakly with a wave.

Rock chuckled. "Yeah, I'll do that. See ya." He replied before finally leaving.

After glaring at the outside for an extensive amount of time due to Rock's absence, the usually perky girl headed casually towards the blonde farmer.

"Say Sack. I couldn't help but notice that you notice something… MORE about him than his odd rants about evil despite being our savior. What's that all about?" Popuri asked.

"Popuri… I've seen PICTURES of Goose Coward that I remember clearly. And that Rock guy… well, let's just say I have the strongest feeling their confrontation will be about a whole lot more than copying dance moves when they meet each other face to face." Sack answered.

"Huh? I'm sorry… I'm still a little lost." Popuri said in embarrassment.

Sack decided to get up closer to Popuri and whisper his little observation in her ear.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN---"

Sack nodded. "If that's true, then there's no doubt that guy unsuspectingly has some Canadian blood in him as well. I have a feeling Osaka, Japan is in for one heck of a struggle if he can go the distance." He said ominously.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Mineral Town, Rock took one last look at the land he wanted to claim his own with a fond grin before heading off towards an unknown destination.

"I really don't understand why I realized that pink-haired chick from my control like that. Her chocolate cake is awesome." He uttered to himself.

And so, Rock Enrole, an aspiring villain with a grand ambition, walks off into the sunset with the hard rock rendition of Nobuo Uematsu's "One-Winged Angel" playing in the background…

_Author's Notes: I apologize if I've managed to offended Canadians in this piece. Goose Coward is a resident of " Northtown, Canada" as a parody to Fatal Fury's Geese Howard, who hails from " Southtown, USA." (Do ANY of you know what this jargon speaks of?) And, well... my internet friend who Sack Belmont was based on happens to be a proud "Justice-loving" resident of Canada and brags about it like it's the best place founded since... um, I dunno, you decide what the best nation established prior to Canada is._

_And speaking of my Canadian friend, I actually owe him a lot to introducing me to the Fanfiction community (I'm sorry... he'll have to reveal himself if you want to know his pen name.), so yes. Thank this mysterious stranger for my arrival to this community of writers who is fast approaching "50 Works", although all of them aren't actually completed._

_That's right, so "Charms of A Scarlet Lady", "Cinder Gina", and now "Oldskool Rythmn and Blues" are still in development, but a new short story might be on the rise in the near future... and what do you know? It'll be featuring Mineral Town Farmer "Sack Belmont" yet again, this time as a main character! It'll be another humor fic, but you'll have to wait. I have some other stuff to do, and I'm still thinking out the concept._


End file.
